All I Want For My Birthday is
by CUtopia
Summary: Severus has a problem - he forgot Rolanda's birthday


Entry for the "Muggle Studies Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

**Basketball:** Basketball, of all Muggle sports, has been said to be most similar to Quidditch. **Write** **about a character in the book who has been on a Quidditch team**. Alternately, write about a character playing Quidditch.

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Refreshment Stall

So, here I am, fulfilling the wish that **SlenderPanda597 **gave me after winning my Songfiction Battle Competition! This is to you, I hope I could write it as you imagined it :)

* * *

><p>"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good feeelloooow, which nobody can deny!" The staff of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sang with full force, conducted by Filius Flitwick, everybody smiling at the youngest member of their staff who sat in their middle, a wide smile on her face as they finished and shouted:"Happy Birthday, Rolanda!"<p>

Confetti rained down on the Quidditch mistress and she smiled, fixing the position of the party hat on her blonde hair before she was hugged by everyone.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Rolanda smiled. "It would not have been necessary to throw a surprise party, I..."

"Oh, stop it!" Pomona laughed while Minerva made her way through the crowd, carrying a huge birthday cake while Filius levitated a huge pile of presents.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" The Deputy Headmistress demanded, receiving a glare as Rolanda saw that she had really found it necessary to put 33 candles onto the cake. "Oh, Rolanda, you have no right to complain, we are twice your age!"

"Well, this is why you only get candles – they don't fit on the cake any more," Rolanda giggled before blowing out the candles, closing her eyes as she wished for something that had been her deepest secret for some time.

Rolanda loved birthdays. The cheeriness, the cake, presents... and hence her mood was in the skies, the smile could not leave her face as she took the first present and read the card.

"Aww, my former team mates for the Holyhead Harpies send me something too! Love these girls," she smiled, tearing the wrapping paper apart to find the newest version of the Holyhead jersey in it, completely with Rolanda's name and her old back number.

Some time later the staffroom was filled with torn wrapping paper and in the middle of this mess sat Rolanda, rejoicing about every gift like she was a little girl again. Her face was glowing from excitement as she brushed the newest paper from her flower dress to grab the next present, her gaze gliding over the smiles of her friends and colleagues, but something dampened her mood a little bit – the absence of the one man of which Rolanda had thought that he would stand in the first row to make fun of her over her age, involving her into their usual playful (and maybe a little bit flirty) banter: Severus Snape.

The potions master had not showed up and had also not reacted on her fuss the previous evening. Rolanda did not wanted to admit it, but she felt a little bit disappointed about him not showing up, but this changed only seconds after she had finished her thought: the door opened and a dark clothed figure walked into the room, deeply buried into the papers he was holding.

"Severus," Rolanda grinned, jumping to her feet immediately, waiting for him to drop is masquerade and snarl a congratulation at her, but he did not do so.

"Oh, please, you really need to stop to celebrate every small, unimportant holiday, Hooch," Severus growled, ignoring how her face fell as he grabbed a book he had forgot the other evening and walked out again.

Silence filled the room, all eyes were on Rolanda and they waited for her reaction. At first, she could not do anything then just stare at the door, flabbergasted by his words, but then her face changed. Anger started to boil up inside of her and she clenched her fists, breathing hard as she tried to stop herself from exploding.

"This bloody... I will tell him something, I swear he won't be able to walk properly for weeks!"

"Rolanda, he is not worth it!" Filius hurried to say, grabbing her right hand while Minerva took her left, nodding:"Don't let him destroy your birthday. Stay and forget this git!"

But Rolanda's snort showed them that it was already to late – her temper was awake and she would not stop until she had Severus begging to stop kickin' his...

Severus flipped through the parchments with his notes to his newest project, totally involved into his work. He was oblivious to his surroundings until he was suddenly gripped by the shoulders from behind and spun around, his back being slammed against the cold stone wall.

"Who do you think you are, Severus Snape?!"

Surprise and shock flooded Severus as he looked down into Rolanda's fiery eyes, wondering what was wrong with her, but he kept his expression under control, as always.

"You already said it – Severus Snape," he answered, puzzled about the reason for her outburst.

"Shut up! I know that you are not always the most social person, but I thought we were acquaintances! You are disappointing me! I thought you were different, but I was wrong!"

"I don't know what..."

But before he could say anything else Rolanda stormed away, mumbling to herself in anger while he stared after her, flabbergasted. What was wrong with her? He had become used to her temperament, it was something that had drawn them into their banter, but from time to time she did things that confused him.

His head was spinning around this incident while he made his way to his office. He did not like it if Rolanda was angry at him for a reason he did not knew – it was okay if one of his comments offended her, at least he knew how to deal with her then, but he hated to deal with the unknown. She was important to him after all, even though he found it difficult to honestly show it to her. The distant feeling of having forgotten something ghosted through his mind, but he could not define it until he opened his calendar in the evening, guilt rushing in on him, his eyes widening over the words that were written down: _Rolanda's Birthday!_

Rolanda sat in her rooms, writing Thank You cards to everybody who had sent her congratulations and presents, still fuming inwardly over Severus' ignorance. Slipping into her newest Harpies jersey she tried to erase this memory that had darkened her day – she had had a wonderful time, it was her birthday after all!

She poured herself a glass of the sparkling elves wine Pomona had given to her to finish this day as someone knocked on her door. With a sigh Rolanda raised herself from the couch and walked to the door, asking herself who would show up so late in the evening.

"Oh, Severus," she said harshly as her eyes fell on the dark man in front of her door, but still she stepped back to let him step inside. "What do you want?"

"Rolanda, I am so sorry, I was such an idiot..."

"Fact."

Severus snorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"Rolanda... I am trying to apologise here! I was so buried in my work and stressed that I simply forgot that it is your birthday and..."

He was desperately struggling for the right words, something that was quite unlike himself and Rolanda enjoyed to watch him in this situation, even though she did hide this behind a offended expression.

"You... damn, you should just kiss me!" Severus blurt out, realising that his tongue had slipped without him noticing – he had meant something else! He had wanted to say 'kill'!

Rolanda grinned inwardly, shrugging her shoulders, mumbling "Okay" before closing the distance between them and pulling him down to press her lips on his.

Severus' eyes widened and he was to shocked to move in the first few seconds, but then he felt how his numbness loosened and slowly, nearly tentatively, he started to kiss her back, feelings rushing down on him as he did.

Rolanda moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss and drove her against the wall, making desire wash through her body as his hands pulled on her Quidditch jersey. She had secretly imagined this for so many times, but real life was so much better, even more breathtaking and she did not wanted to stop, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He lifted her off her feet, carrying her towards her bedroom while breaking their contact to catch their breath. His dark eyes were like an open book to her and she felt her heart jump as she heard him murmur in honest:"I love you."

Rolanda smiled down at him, letting the warmth of his words seep through her body before she answered:"My birthday wish just came true."

"Really?" Severus breathed, his low and hoarse voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "Happy Birthday, Rolanda."


End file.
